Just a perfect night
by 4ndie
Summary: Builds on the episode 4x17 - Once upon a crime :   I'm sorry for my english, it's not my native language, so sorry that I repeat the words, yeah, I tried my best :D seriously :


He just sit here, frozen, looking at her hand holding his hand. Now? When there was his mother and his daughter? Even this boy, Marcus, or whatever was his name, was sitting here, watching Castle thinking…  
>,Is this real?' he thought, still watching their hands.<br>Suddenly he heard some voices…Everybody was looking at him and Martha was quite angry…  
>,, Richard Castle, how dare you, to not to pay attention, while I am…" his mother shut her mouth when she saw Kate holding Castle's hand.<br>,,Well, I think it's right time to leave…" she said and Castle looked up to her…  
>,,What do you mean, right time to leave, mother?" he asked.<br>,,you both need to explain something to each other. Isn't it obvious?" She looked at Beckett and smiled a bit.  
>,,Mother, wh…" Martha gave him a look, quite haunted and cold for a woman like her.<br>,,Alexis, darling, what about pizza from Stefanos?" Alexis nodded and looked at the young boy, who helped Martha with this whole show.  
>,,You can go with us, if you want to" she smiled at him while they were leaving Castle's apartment.<p>

,,I seriously don't know, why she did this, it's just…my mother…she…"  
>,,I know Castle" Kate looked at him, still squeezing his hand.<br>,,Well I…hmm…" he was looking into her eyes.  
>,,I think I should go" she let go his hand and stood up.<br>,,No…she was right" Castle stood up as well. ,,We need to talk"  
>,,Castle, I'm tired, tomorrow we need to solve the case, and just because of your mother, who saw me, holding your hand" she stopped for a while, took a deep breath and then continued ,,well I know it was stupid, to hold your hand, while your whole family was here, except that guy, but I felt that it was right, okay? I mean... I felt sorry for you…"<br>She wanted to leave, but he took her hand, which caused her to turn to him again…He deeply looked into her eyes.  
>,,No, Kate, I don't care, if she saw you holding my hand or whatever, I just wonder, what the hell is happening between us? Something had happened...After the shot…And I am not sure, what was it, but it changed you a bit… Like, you hide something...But you know that you don't have to hide anything in front of me, do you?"<br>She just stood here, in his living room, unable to say a word or make a move, just staring into his eyes, his blue eyes, which always made her go weak in her knees when he was looking into hers...  
>,,Castle, eh, I…"<br>,,Kate, look, I know that the walls are still built , but I really want to be the one, who will tear them down, and I know, that you have the right to be super-mad at me," she looked at him confused  
>,,What are you talking about? Why should I be super-mad at you?" she asked<br>,,Well, let's go to my office…" he took her hand again, and went to his office… He knew, that if he'll show her everything about the murder of her mother, there is a chance, that he will lose her, but on the other side, it don't have to be like this. He took the controller to his hand and looked at Kate.  
>,,I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…" he pressed the button that turned on the TV, right in front of them. There was a photo of Beckett, she didn't understand, what the hell is happening, so she looked at Castle. Then he went to the TV and clicked on her photo. Other photos appeared and she finally understood, what was going on.<p>

,,Why?" she managed just one question

,,Ayaa...I...you…" he couldn't continue as if there was something in his throat, which prevented him from speaking. 

There was silence in the room for about 20 minutes, then she decided to speak.  
>,,I lied…" she started.<br>,,What? And, wait, you are not going to yell at me?" He looked at her  
>,,I lied…before"<br>,,Now tell me, what YOU are talking about" he said, with emphasis on the word 'you'.  
>They were looking at each other, he saw, how her eyes were suddenly filled with tears, so he came closer to her.<br>,,Rick, I…I…" it was so hard to say it, even thought it was, at least for her, less hurtful than what he did about her mum's case.  
>,,Look, Kate, I know it's hard, but I did tell you this whole thing and it wasn't really easy. It would be easier to say that I broke the coffee maker at the precinct, so, yeah, how I just said, I broke the coffee maker, well, and I promise I'll buy a new one" he laughed a bit…<br>,,Yeah, you did tell me, but I bet, that you will be angry at me, but, I just…"  
>,,Kate" he tried to made a cute face, but he failed, so she smiled.<br>,,Well..I know I will have to tell you this sometimes, and today is probably the right time,right? but…I don't want to lose you, you know, we have been partners for…4 years? And I am used to your comments and coffee every morning, you know, it's just,"  
>,,Yes. This is the same question I asked myself. ,,Tell her and lose her right now, or not to tell her and wait till she will figure it out?" I decided to tell you now, and I don't know why, maybe I just didn't want to hide anything in front of you."<br>,, It would be so hard for me to lose you, to forget everything we went through together…"  
>,, And that we have been through in a lot of things, right? For example, we kissed, we almost froze to death in each other's arms, once it was a tiger, that wanted to eat us, while we were cuffed… yeah, and we never talked about it… well, and that time, when we were in L.A., remember?" She lowered her head…<br>,,yeah, I remember, why?"  
>,,well, I…when you went to your room, I kinda hoped that you will come back, but you didn't… I mean, it was really nice night, until you left."<br>,, I came back," she said  
>,,You did?" Castle was surprised<br>,,Yes, I did," she nodded ,,but you just closed the door behind you, so I came back to my room…" He didn't know what to say, so he just asked if she wants a wine.  
>,,Oh, ye-yeah, thank you…Rick" she smiled at him<br>,,We should go back to the living room, don't you think?"  
>,,Well, if you want to" She pushed herself from the table and followed him to the living room where she sat on the couch, while Castle went to the kitchen for glasses and a bottle of red wine.<br>He returned, handed her a glass and poured the wine.  
>,,Want to watch a movie?" he asked and looked at her<br>,,No"  
>,,No? well, then we can talk" he sat on the couch right next to her<br>,,Cheers" she said and raised the glass of wine  
>,,Cheers" he smiled at her<br>,,You know…The shot…I remember…"  
>,,What do you remember?"<br>,,I...I remember," Kate stopped for a moment and Castle raised his eyebrow ,,I remember everything"  
>,,WHAT?" he stood up. He was angry but also sad at the same time.<br>,,I'm sorry Rick, I…I just wanted to settle everything in my head, and then I wanted to say to you, that I heard you, but then Josh came up with that proposal and I'm sorry ... I'm ..." She started crying and Rick sat again on the couch and put his hand on her knee.  
>,,What proposal?" he asked surprised.<br>,,He wanted to marry me…" she answered ,,but then I told him what I felt about you… and so we broke up…"  
>,,felt about me? What did you said?" he was nervous, his hands were sweating and he couldn't wait for a response.<br>,,Well, in fact, he first told me that he got a job in another hospital, so he asked me to move in to his new apartment, and I said I have to think about it, but couple hours later, he stood by my bed, and he was holding that small box, where was the ring, and I panicked, so I told him that I can't marry him, he was upset, and he wanted to know the reason, so I told him," She swallowed…  
>,,I told him… that I didn't love him…and he asked if you got something in common with it, and that he wants to know the truth, so I said that yes, but I told him to not to blame you, that you don't even know about it…" He stopped her<br>,, Know about what!" he looked deeply into her eyes… ,,Know about what, Kate!"  
>,,That…I…That I love you…" she said quietly<br>,,wait… that "you love me"?" he was surprised  
>,,yes, wh…"<br>,,You said you love me, not that you loved me…so that means that..."  
>,,Yes…" she nodded. He was surprised and happy, but also sad and angry, that she didn't tell him, he felt a lot of emotions in that moment. Then he smiled and said<br>,,I love you, Kate, I always did…"

He moved his hand from her knee to her waist so that he could pull her closer to himself. When he did it, she looked at him and said

,,I love you, Richard Castle, and now, when you know it, don't you dare, not to give me a kiss right now, understood?" he looked at her and gave her a wild kiss.  
>After a moment, he stopped kissing her for a while, he just stared at her. He ruffled her hair and laughed<br>,,You think this is funny?" She asked with a serious expression on her face. Then she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he caught her with one hand behind her neck. His lips were playing with hers. He took her to his arms, still kissing her, and carried her into his bedroom. He threw her on his bed and then he leaned over her. She tore his shirt.  
>,,Woaaa, that was my favorite shirt, Beckett" he said<br>,,Oh I'm sorry, but I'm sure that your mum will definitely buy you another" she smiled and bit him to his neck.  
>,,OR! I'll rend yours and the score will be balanced, hmm?" he raised one eyebrow and she bit her lower lip. How he said, he did. He tore her shirt and then he stopped, he couldn't believe, that Beckett's right in front of him…almost naked.<br>,so what' he thought and kissed her belly.  
>,,Woah, Castle, it tickles!" she started to laugh but the voice from the living room interrupted them.<p>

,,Richard, darling ,we're home!" it was his mother, Martha, they have just arrived.

,, Damn, what about now? You just ripped me my shirt, I can't just...appear there, say goodnight and leave! And even if you will borrow me your shirt, it will be kinda weird, don't you think?"

,, But there is nothing else we can do! your coat is in living room and it's my mother, she notices everything! We are trapped, Beckett!"

,, Oh hell we are!"

,, Richard? Beckett's still here?" his mother yelled at him  
>,, Castle…don't, just tell her something, come on, you are brilliant in terms of inventing stories." Kate poked him in the chest<br>,,You think I am, yeah?"  
>,, Richard?"<br>,, I'm sorry mother, what did you ask?"  
>,,If is Beckett still here" she replied<br>,,Ee-h, no, she left probably 15 minutes after you, she was pretty upset, why?"  
>,,Well I swear that I saw her coat in the closet"<br>,,She was so upset, that she probably forgot it, I don't know…"  
>,,We will talk about it tomorrow okay? I'm tired"<br>,,Well, goodnight"  
>His mother went to bed, but Alexis was still awake, so he went to kitchen<br>,,hey"  
>,,Hi dad" she smiled at him ,,I'm glad you don't sleep. I wanted to ask you something"<br>,, Sure, so what…"  
>,, Well, you know, the boy, who helped gran with the show?" she asked<br>,, Yes, why?" he gave her a confused look  
>,, He wants to take me out tonight, so I told him, that I first ask you, so, can I?" She looked at him with that cute puppy eyes look, he just couldn't say no, moreover, he needed to get Beckett out of his apartment, and this was his best chance.<br>,, Sure, go out and have fun, Alexis" he smiled at her  
>,, Okay, fine, thank you, dad" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the apartment. He went back to his room<br>,, Well, my mother went to bed and Alexis went out, so…" she stopped him  
>,, Castle, I think I should go"<br>,, Whaat?"  
>,, You really think this is a good idea?"<br>,, pff, yeah, of course it is"  
>,, I don't know, Castle, it's just, too fast,"<br>,, Kate, I waited for you for about 3 years, "  
>,, Look, Rick I know, and I'm sorry…"<br>,, no, it's… it's okay" he smiled at her. Now when he knew, that she's finally his, he decided to wait.  
>She was leaving his room and he followed her. He took her coat from the closet and helped her into it.<br>,, Thank you" she said and smiled at him when she turned to him.  
>,, Always" was his answer.<br>She wanted to leave, but he stopped her  
>"Kate?"<br>She turned  
>"Yes?"<br>He gently kissed her on lips  
>"I love you"<br>"I know" she said and pressed the button for the lift. They just looked at each other and smiled, Castle watched her until she joined to the elevator and left. Then he just smiled stupidly and then his mother's voice interrupted him again.  
>"I thought she was not there, son" she said.<br>"Mother? What are...You said you are tired and that you are going to bed"  
>,, Well, I know, Richard, that I said that, but I lied," she laughed a bit ,,It was clear, that Kate was still here,"<br>,, How?"  
>,, Darling, I'm your mother, and how you said to Kate, I notice everything"<br>,, Wait, you heard us?" he asked her  
>,, Yes"<br>,, And Alexis?"  
>,, I told her"<br>,,What?"  
>,, You would say it to her probably right after she will come back, " she took a glass and poured the wine ,,and don't say, you wouldn't, I know you!" she looked at him and smiled. ,, and now, as a good mother I say, go to her apartment" she raised a glass and said ,,cheers".<br>He answered with simple cheers, ran to his bedroom, dressed, took a car keys and then left his apartment.

After 20 minutes, he was at Beckett's apartment, he knocked on the door  
>,, Yeah, I'm coming" he heard her from behind the door. She opened, surprised that it was Castle, he didn't wait and kissed her. She pulled away from him<br>,,Ehh, Rick" she said and he opened his eyes and saw Lanie sitting on the couch  
>,,Hey, Castle" she smiled and waved to him<br>,,Damn" he said, he didn't know what else to say.  
>,,It's okay, Castle, wine?" Beckett asked him<br>,,Girl, I think it will be better if I go" she stood up, took her jacket and went to the door. Before she left, she winked at Castle.  
>,, Have a nice night" she said and left.<br>,, What are you doing here, Castle?" Kate handed him a glass  
>,, Well, my mother knew, that you were there, she heard us"<br>,, WHAT? She heard us? About the whole thing with…"  
>,, No she just heard the thing with inventing stories, at least, I hope, but it doesn't matter, she was in the kitchen when you were leaving, so she saw us"<br>,, Damn"  
>,, And Alexis knows it as well"<br>,, You told her?" she asked  
>,, No, but my mother did, because, she thought, that I would say it to her right after she will come home, which is absolutely stupid, because I would not say it…not now" he said<br>,, Well, when you are here…"  
>,, Yes?"<br>,, Do you want to watch a movie?"  
>,, Yeah, why not" he smiled<br>,, We just wanted to watch Mr. Nobody, with Lanie, do you mind, if…"  
>,, Mr. Nobody is a great movie" he said and sat on the couch, where Lanie was sitting a while ago.<br>Beckett sat on the other side of the couch, so Castle moved closer to her, she smiled and said  
>,, I'll be right back, okay?"<br>She stood up and went to her bedroom, after a while she came back, in her hands were a…  
>,, A Snuggie?" he looked at her, she just nodded.<br>,, Come on Castle, don't tell me, that you don't have a snuggie at home!"  
>,,Well – yeah, I have, but"<br>,, So shut up and take it"  
>Castle took it and then sat back on the couch, she sat right next to him, she put her feet on the couch, so she felt comfortable, and then she leaned her head on Castle's shoulder.<br>After a while, she fell asleep. She almost dropped the glass on the ground, but Castle noticed it, so he took it from her hand before it fell. Castle didn't want to wake her up, so he took a controller, turned the TV off, and then fell asleep as well. This was what he was waiting for - just a perfect night with Beckett, without being cuffed or going to freeze to death in each other's arms.


End file.
